User talk:Daughter of Lupa
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Isabella Elenor Jonas - Unclaimed page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 03:10, August 26, 2011 Category:Entry Level unclaimed The second page you made for this Vanessa character does not have a claim, and there fore has been deleted.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please change your page Anna, your page is very wrong. You added many things that weren't on your claim, you can't do that. She can't be related to Xena. She can't be friends with goddesses. You can't have that many weapons. There are also many things wrong with her personality. Please change it. 17:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, look. That's not how character claims work. You cannot just add things to the page like that without permission. Your character story was approved as written, you cannot just go changing it from what was approved. Firstly, Xena is a TV Show/Movie character. You can't be related to her as she doesn't exist, so you need to remove that. Second, there is no possible way you could hold that many weapons, you need to remove all the weapons that were not in the claim. Everything that wasn't in the claim that you added needs to be removed. If you do not remove them I will remove them myself and give you a proper warning. If you get 3 warnings you will get banned so I'd suggest you remove them yourself rather than get the warning. - Azrael the Sorrowful 18:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Your template for the word bubble. You ahve to leave the time and message as } and } or it wont work ok.DemiTitan 21:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it for you. Now to use it you do this ((Maybeth|DemiTitan 21:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC)| Message)) but with these kind o brackets Oh damn. Well the date and time thing showed up as well date and time. So to do it you do this DemiTitan/~ except without that bracket. If I had done it wothout it would have gone to this DemiTitan 21:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you should really listen to me and other admins, bcrats, and rbs. If you ignore us you will get a warning. If you continue to, you will be banned. Rider(Hit me up!) 23:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) First warning Failure to abide by this warning will result in another warning being added. Removal of this warning will result in this warning and a second warning being added. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 23:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Second Warning Saying you kick people and attack them is god-modding. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 02:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) prob hey,umm,i have somethings 2 say. Maybeth cant have different pics that look different,i can thou cos jo has dyed her hair,anyway,u HAVE to click reply when talking to a char,dont post does anyone want a date on maybeths page,go and ask a guy,also,the girls ask for the dates this time,i think u might be lying about your age,and also,when posting on a users oage, type 4 of these> ~ sqiggely thing You can have the same name as someone else. I have Alexandra as a name for one of my characters but 2 other users also have a character named Alexandra. Rider(Hit me up!) 15:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Anything you want. Rider(Hit me up!) 15:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hai!Jasmine Campbell 16:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you please not making like 3 claims at once, and heave the 2 completely empty? And can you stop renaming your claimed and unclaimed character every few days? Queen.Bee(hello!) 16:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) It says you can doesn't mean you have to make 4 characters. I am seriously doubting you are 24 or that English isn't your first language. "Dream with your eyes closed. Try and pluck the pearls from your bones"-Ghost the Scientist 16:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What Ghost said (btw, you mean 'isn't'). And what about renaming the character every few days? Queen.Bee(hello!) 16:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Can u link meh 2 ur new Claim,2 see if it will be claimed.also,im done wit Maybeths page i changed teh story btw Jasmine Campbell 17:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) can u post on maybeths page plz?also,remeber to add 4 ~'s so i know who to reply 2 Jasmine Campbell 17:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) replied?Jasmine Campbell 17:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) i posted now,can u go on chat btw?Jasmine Campbell 18:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) have u posted,also,you are not the lady of the lake,your this person,we dont pretedn to be people that dont exsistJasmine Campbell 18:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) u on?Jasmine Campbell 06:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) anna,that pic u uploaded was uploaded a day ago by me,im about to add it to a page,please dont use itJasmine Campbell 16:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat plz,also,repliedJasmine Campbell 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) im on,ok!i live in england,so i cant get on the same time as you!and i was asleepJasmine Campbell 06:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning Beyond the fact that you just don't need 30 images of for your character, if you persist in uploading images of popular actresses after I've deleted them, I will block you. You have more then enough images, there's no need for popular actresses on top of the like 20 others you already have. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey,i edited yo claim on my wiki Jasmine Campbell 20:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lauren haha sorry...:( my internet connection broke down so I cant use the internet unless I can go find wifi..until then If I don make it to the dance you can go with someone else or...you can use Jake as in his template you can borrow my character do whatever love story or what you want just dont kill him ok?Im really sorry..Broken fire 00:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire May May's healed. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 14:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) k,posted,btw,check your claim over on my wiki plzJasmine Campbell 06:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you reply to Jean on Maybeth's page, please? Jean is mad and wants a fight. Rider(Hit me up!) 21:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Please do not tell me what should happen in Mark and Saras relationship!They are gonna go out again,please dont tell me what should happen,its my char.Also,if you refer to girls "belonging"to there boyfriend,thats disgusting...Jasmine Campbell 06:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i can tell your on u know,since your saying ur on...Jasmine Campbell 13:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Were you serious about challenging for counselor? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 15:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Jake Parker Hey there!You can use Jake anytime!That means even if Im not online especially if May offended,sad,suicidal,happy,angry, and more.He can be her prince charming anytime you need,you can use Jake ANYTIME,just remember not to kill him. Also, mind teaching me how to do the relationship template fro chars?^^Broken fire 11:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire hey,wanna rp?Jasmine Campbell 13:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) soK got of a while ago,he will prob be on at somepoint.Just go onto my user page,click on one of the names and post on that page,not marks,but he will joinJasmine Campbell 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Why do you keep entering chat and leaving right away? Rider(Hit me up!) ◕‿◕ 21:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) OP means Over Powering. So whatever you did, someone must have found it too cheap. Like almost as if you were cheating. Rider(CIRCLETINE!!) ◕‿◕ 21:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If someone says you were OP, that means you were cheating in a fight. Rider(CIRCLETINE!!) ◕‿◕ 21:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I didn't see it. but i gtg now. Going to a football game. Rider(CIRCLETINE!!) ◕‿◕ 22:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) i know why its OP. You said she healed marks memory and him.his memory is fine,hes just kinda got concussion maybe.So its also a god mod,as i cant decide.A lyra cant heal anything,nor can maybeth,once you said she healed mark by touchuing him,but only appolos kids and Hecetes kids.Excuse misspellings,im typing really fasstJasmine Campbell 22:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so now I know what happened. It is OP because Harmiona children do not have the power to heal anything. they only have the powers listed o ntheir cabin page. And no, there cannot be any exceptions, so please change it. Rider(CIRCLETINE!!) ◕‿◕ 22:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) his hand was never hurt,his head was banged on the clif when he fellJasmine Campbell 13:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) what are you talking about?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) still dont know what your talking BOUT♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ask mark to go if he isnt going wit Sara♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 20:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Bradley Sorry Lauren,but Bradley has other plans I think hes just gonna be flirty and single fro a whileBroken fire 08:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Post are you gonna post?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw the pic in your new claim,its taken by a char already,so it cant be that.If you need help woth the claim i can help♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 09:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) hey,are you on?cos i posted on bells page♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi anna,are you on?Sorry for going on your talk page loads.but anyway,if you are on,go on Moutine Haven rp wiki plz♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 16:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Rp Sure I still got an hour,sorry bout last nyt I kinda had to go.And can we not go to the movies?Theere no rp there" Broken_fire Send love and water 01:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Kai Hey there!Heard Bell want to go out with Kai,care to have a friendly competion with Colette over Kai?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 13:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Are you still on?Cos can ya reply plz♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you reply on Mark's page plz/He will say something when you has replied♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Your post didnt work,plz try again♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 16:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey,are you on?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey,are ya still on?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 20:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Kai Hey Anna,how bout lets make our character really competative over him?anyways its alright its only roleplay,God bless to the winner k?Peace at all times and no jealousy between user but of character how bout it?.XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 00:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Hey,are ya on?Because if you are,can you reply on beach/shore?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 10:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) yeah,im on♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) yes i want them to go out, and im on both bell's page and the beach Son of Poseidon12 22:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey if, theres anything u need to talk about im here My email: Xkeovongs13@gmail.com Son of Poseidon12 00:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) NO!Dont you get it!?I wantbell and rich to go out!?Why can't you feel gratful?Who the HECK is Bess?And who is Elizibeth?Seriously, i made a char for Bell only!♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 07:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I found Elizibeth's claim. If Bess is Elizibeth, then her name is shourtened to Liz or Lizzy. And its not Phobo, its Phobos♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 07:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey,can you get on chat so we can talk about bell and rich?Also, he asked bell out before Kai...♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Anna, My computer, isn't working I'll talk to you and Bell, after school, so most likely at 6, ill try for sooner, but im not sure Son of Poseidon12 17:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you reply on [Bell please?Butterflyprincess 20:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, we banned you cause of your Avril Lavinge. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 18:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You used a picture of the singer Avril lavigne and have used pictures of others on many other separate occasions. You are only banned for 3 days. After that, you may edit on here again. Please do not make a sockpuppet account and rp here. Just wait 3 days. Rider(Hit me up!) 18:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) We have already gotten rid of the picture. And if you had read the policies, you wouldn't be in this situation. We have a policy against using pictures of famous people which you have done many times. You cannot be unbanned because it is your punishment for breaking the policy. And if you rp as a wikia contributer, your comments will be deleted. Rider(Hit me up!) 18:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No. That's not how it works. Your characters and you will not be roleplayed for 3 whole days (72 hours). Rider(Hit me up!) 18:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) When you come back, everything will be the same. Just log in like you normally do. Rider(Hit me up!) 19:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You may come back on November 29. Rider(Hit me up!) 19:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay seriously? You are banned for 3 days! I see you try and change stuff again i will ban you for a week! Do you hear me? "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 01:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I have been informed that you have been editing as a wikia contributer. I specifically told you not to. Do it again, and the ban will be expanded. Rider(Hit me up!) 02:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Tomorrow you can come back. Rider(Hit me up!) 19:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You really don't get it... Ok, Broken has told me that apparently, your char May's dad is kidnapped by the BC. That isn't possible.Ok?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 08:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't have to be kidnapped.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 13:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) can you get on chat?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 13:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry can't now nick is on the beach, but u and kia can meet up there sorry cant nick is on the beach Son of Poseidon12 16:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just was busy all day yesterday and most of today :) I still have a bit of hw, but I'll try and get a little rp in. Sorry for all dat trouble :P ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 21:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, let's continue at the coffee shop. The pub? Sure, how about after they have coffee? ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 23:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's alright It's ok It's just Max's personality Muffins are just ugly Cupcakes(♥Come talk to me♥) 21:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) well the thing is Max doesn't have friends, more like acquaintances Muffins are just ugly Cupcakes(♥Come talk to me♥) 21:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) the one that says Bess is her enemy sure thing! xD Muffins are just ugly Cupcakes(♥Come talk to me♥) 22:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey AnnaWise, do you want to get our chars together? If so, come into chat, and we will discuss it there :) Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 04:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you at least TRY and get on? Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 04:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hope you can help hi its me I hope I'm not bothering you but I'm just wondering how did you put the pic on your word bubble.Cause I want to do it. Hope you can help Never tell me the sky's the limit when there are footprints on the moon 16:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay who's the god Okay I just saw the comments on the Eros Cabin. Some anon played Eros... That's a god and only admins and above can rp as gods. So if you know who it is i'd really like to know Anna. Please. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 05:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont know who play as Eros. probably be someone who we banned from or other sockpuppet?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 17:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned Your not banned. King jumped the gun with you. But instead of minor metagaming just write next time "Hi my name is whatever char your using. What's your name." "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 19:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) wiki family? You aren't on the wiki family tree yet?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Adoption I discussed it with ghost, we will adopt you, so, me and ghost are your parents, Queen, jasmine and Outsider are your siblings, Flame is your brother in law, Bctz and Lott are your grandparents. Welcome to the family *hugs* BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Gift Here is the pic I toald you about Kaptep525 A signature always reveals a man's character - and sometimes even his name. 22:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anna, do you need help with Nessa's wordbubble??? Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 22:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Nessa's Wordbubble The template in the comments is: Also, im gonna give you some hints to help fix your roleplaying. These makes the roleplays better and funner. Try to use them. #Instead of using u''', use '''you. So like: u''' like me? as: '''You like me? Same with ur would be your #Secondly, use the right grammar like: *brush hair away from head* would actually be: *brushes hair away from her head* #Make sure you dont change topics suddenly. So, keep the convosation smooth. #Then stuff like make sure max dont know would be :' Make sure Max doesnt know about this.' #If you want to do some practice roleplays with me, ill post on Nessa's page and then in the OOC comments, i will tell you what you can do better. So, if you want to change the colors for Nessa's wordbubble, just tell me which colors. Anna, i got it to work. the template is Ness, not Nessa so: If you want different colors, just ask me. Also read the guide on reolaplying better. Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 23:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I posted to one of your rp starts. Hey i have posted on your rp start in the town just thought you would like to know!Kaptep525 - (A signature always reveals a man's character - and sometimes even his name.) 00:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Anna, i heard you needed help with a story line. Well lucky for you, im here :P So here is a story line which may be good: Your character grew up in an orphanage, as their mortal parent died when they were three. Throughout their growing up, they were teased and hated the orphanage. They got really happy when they were 12, they were adopted by a couple, who both had limps. The couple took them home, and told them that they were a demigod. It turns out that the couple were satyrs who went to orphanages to find demigods. The couple then took your character to camp, where they were claimed. Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 00:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) thank you Hi there I'm just writing here to say thank you for every good things you did and sorry for evey bad things I did last year... So here is a badge to say those feelings even more. P.S:sorry if its bad.cause I just learn how to do it...Again sorry! it is okthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 14:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) its alright you dont need to lie to me cause I know its bad, But I just wanted to give all my friends here(as well as people whom help me) something to remember me by...Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 14:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) how did u did the badgethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 14:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) A badge?Oh its like this, to start it off a badge is like any other templete page, So you need to make a page first lets call it Templete: AnnaWiseLAJ approved . Then find a badge and change to source mode to copy everything so that when you go to the page you just made(the templete one) you can just paste it and alter everything to your heart content...umm are you getting me?Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 14:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S!:to isis message me write it on my talk page k? Badge? oh here Template:Mel's Badge you can use mine !Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 15:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Help? Do you need help with the badge?? Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 16:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) yes. i mess up with it. what did i wrong?.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 16:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright try this #Go to a badge template page, click edit, and go to Source mode # Copy the HTML and past it on to a new page called Template:Anna Approved # Write your own text and add your own picture # Change the colors to the colors you want #When you are done, click publish #You can use my page for help Template:Mel's Badge Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 16:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright now I'm officially worried, Are you sure your ok???Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 17:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok sure you say it and its done!! Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 17:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm done! its done so what about you take a look at it? and if there's something wrong just tell me and I'll Get back to you as soon as I can!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 17:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the badge!!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 17:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S:I have to go its like 2 am here! D'awww thanks Awww thanks sis! here's my badge for you Ah, yeah, I see that, sorry. By the way, thank you very much for the badge! :D I will treasure it forever! Here, I think chu deserve this: Use it in good insanity! :D *off to fix the user/char form* ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 23:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Kyrylo Thing Hey there does not need to do a quest. i'll have hi come back somehow. Are you sure?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 21:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. They probably won't acept it now anyways. Oh well he'll be back soon.Kaptep525 - (A signature always reveals a man's character - and sometimes even his name.) 23:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) From Kappy Thank you for the badge I would give you one if i knew how. So here : THE BADGE OF APPROVAL FROM KAPTEP525 IOU THIS ENTITLES THE HOLDER TO AS ENY BADGES OF APPROVAL FROM THE USER KAPTEP525 WHEN HE FIGURES OUT HOW TO GIVE THEM OUT. Epiers 1/1/4032 Maybe Starla was adopted at birth by a lovely cpuple. They were a demigod couple. As she grew up, they told her about the myths. When she was 12, she was attacked by an empousa at home, however the demigod couple killed it and told her she was a demigod. They took her to camp and she was claimed. Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 23:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Im on now and Im really sorry..my server doesnt work..." Broken_fireMessage me!" 08:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire New eros powers The new powers for Eros have passed, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Eros%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Hermes Powers There are new Hermes Powers, please make the necessary changes to your character's pages http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hermes%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Iris Powers Iris has new powers, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Iris%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ??? When did you badger me?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) When, i keep asking about my claim. i don't know when. btw. I change Mnemosyne's power for my character's page and try to find a picture for Starrla's claim. but one i have is already taken by someone else.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 02:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ooooo Oh, well I don't mind you leaving me messages on my talk page, the only time it's annoying is when people badger about claims in chat, but you don't do that, so you're fine. no worries.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 03:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) if If we add new cabins, it will only be two, and a lot will need to be considered, like what the potential powers lists would be, and then voted on.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Well it's not that simple, a lot will have to be discussed.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) You can't have NINE reserved pics. Only three. And plz don't have that gallery. It means we techinacly can't use those pics kinda.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 21:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 17:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Julia Pics Here, I have a few more, but here's just two to see if you like them: :) Julianew2.jpg|Name is: Julianew2.jpg Julianew.jpg|Name is: Julianew.jpg Julianew5.png|Name is: Julianew5.png Julianew4.jpg|Name is: Julianew4.jpg Julianew3.png|Name is: Julianew3.png Like them? :D ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 04:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I like them. can u find more?. pleasethere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 04:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll upload them now :) ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 04:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go! :D I can find more, probably. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 04:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Go for itthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 04:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, found some more! Julianew9.jpg|Julianew9.jpg Julianew8.jpg|Julianew8.jpg Julianew7.jpg|Julianew7.jpg Julianew6.jpg|Julianew6.jpg julianew10.jpg|Julianew11,jpg julianew11.jpg|Julianew11.jpg ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 05:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) adopting Yea, you can adopt 2, that's fine, which two is it again? I already JUlia cooper, ,and i think im adopting Celia, but i haven't hear from Bloom yetthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 13:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) nevermind, i change my mind, i going adopt ALexandra the daughter of boreasthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 14:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) So you dont want to adopt Celia? You get Lacie as well, just to warn you Certainly, I've always been this way, A patched up, crazy matryoshka 15:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC). I was going to adopt one of them. buti haven't adopt Alexandra. it is up to you. I don't want to take them away from you.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 16:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I will adopt Celia and you can have Lacie, i wish we can adopt three character.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 16:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) adopting As long as you don't go past more than 8 camp demigods, you can adopt whomever you like as long as you have the owners permission. Well, i have 7 characters ready. Celia/Lacie is same people with different personilaty, and if i adopt Alexandra. May, Bell, Bess, Nessa, Kim, Starrla, Julia, Celia/Lacie, Alexandra. that would make 9 characters.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 19:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm not mad Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm just telling you Celia and Lacie are one character with MPD (multiple personality disorder) so if you adopt one, you're taking both. I won't be mad if you don't adopt them but remember that you're going to get two character not one, so it could be harder. Read their history to understand it better if you want Certainly, I've always been this way, A patched up, crazy matryoshka 18:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) fixed I fixed it, I had to revert your edits to do it though, I think it was just a wiki glitch, happens sometimes, should be fine now. Thanku.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 18:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Alexandra Sure. You can change whatever you want about Alexandra too. Mae Govannen! This is Moodle here! What can I do for you today? 19:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. you know what this means to me. i tried writing any stories for character.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 19:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it Anna. She's up for adoption, someone else will end up adopting her. And 'course we can be friends. Certainly, I've always been this way, A patched up, crazy matryoshka 20:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) adoption If moodle has given permission to adopt the character, you can take off the adoption template yourself and change it to yours. Yes, Moodle give me a permission to adopt her.there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) You can do it. Mae Govannen! This is Moodle here! What can I do for you today? 23:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Character Go ahead and make the char. Mae Govannen! This is Moodle here! What can I do for you today? 02:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) badge Thanks for RPing with me! Here's a badge for chu. (and by the way, i replied at my char's profile.) [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 01:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) thank you for the badge!! [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 14:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) hey! :) [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 23:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) crap Crap I wasn't paying attention, I thought you changed the god parent to Athena for the hunter? Oh, I just assumed you would, make the page, and just switch out mother for father, etc. that's fine i can't right now, but i will tomorrow! :D sorry i have to go...but for sure tomorrow [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 01:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you wanna post first?? [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 14:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ok! will check now [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 16:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks SO MUCH for RPing with me!!!! I put the good luck charm braclet in my gallery on my character page . Thanks again, and sorry for the really late reply on your character page! Somebodycool1111 22:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sooo sorry! I had to go cause my little brother wanted to play!A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 05:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) news Ohhh :/ ...Well that's ok, I guess [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 22:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) back. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 22:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Valentine I dont really think I can be online on that date since: no, not that i have a valentine Im actually having a pain with love now but it cuz 1. my internet conection is unstable 2.homworks 3.my friends birthday I wish I could come so this,if I can be online Ill message May immediately and if you want to break up with him and get another date well Im cool...Im just soo sorry..:"(" Broken_fireMessage me!" 11:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC)broken_fire Hey! hey I just reply!A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 16:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Vallentine dance yeah, sure he can, but im unactive right now as for i'm camping, and stuff, and today and tomorrow are my only days off, and i have to do stuff, so i cant post for just over a week. but when i can i'll reply :D ''The Freakishly Awesome Person'' [[User talk:Ninja-Tash|(Hit Me!)]] 23:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Umm I have a friend whom have a social char so want to try him? his name is Tyler Rouge but you need to isis him first kay? A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 02:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Its ok anyway char romance always gives me a headache anyway...A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 02:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sure, I replied to your post on Alex's page :) Posey - Le Awesome no he doesnt remeber anything ''The Freakishly Awesome Person'' [[User talk:Ninja-Tash|(Hit Me!)]] 03:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Relationship Template Hey! I made a new relationship template for our chars. Here it is! Posey - Le Awesome RP Okay I have posted Posey - Le Awesome Cont le RP later Hey, It's getting late for me so I'm going to hit the sack. See ya laterz I'm Posey! Final Warning I saw your RP on Beach/Cliffs. If you do something like this, you will be subject to a permenant ban. Kingbirdy 02:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You can just tell him yourself, 'kay? It's alright, just remember not to do it again. Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 02:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) warning You were told that if you persisted you would get a 1 week ban, and you carried on. Now you get the ban. Next time you get a warning, it wont be a 1 week ban, it will be a forever ban. Kingbirdy 03:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Blake/Kim Umm... ok but Blake is on a quest ATM so we will have to do it when he gets back.